


Devour

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, alana is in over her head with these two, dark!Will, he will fight you about hannibals love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Alana and Will have a little chat while Hannibal is out<br/>Will is a sassy lil shit of course<br/>and Alana learns something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Will heard her before he saw her, Alana's heels clicks and the cement floor as she made her way down the hall until she came to stand between his and Hannibal matching glass cells. He had figured she would come and see him, especially when he was alone as Hannibal was out of his cell visiting their lawyer, he just didn't think it would take her this long. But as she stood there Will chose to ignore her  in favor of continuing to read his book, after all Hannibal had lent it to him stating that it was something Will would thoroughly enjoy and of course the man was right. He liked his thumb and turned the page, not once looking up from where he laid on his poor excuse for a bed.

"How could you?" She asked voice tense.

Will paused but didn't look up, "What no 'hello Will, it's now day 412 of your three consecutive life sentences'. Has married life and parenthood made you rude Alana?"

She didn't take his bait, good for her he thought. She only repeated her question, this time through clenched teeth.

"How could you do it, Will."

Will sighed, marked his place and rolled over from his stomach to sit up and look at Alana. "How could I do what, Alana? I've done a lot of things; you'll have to be more specific."

He watched as her right eye twitched and wondered if it had always done that.

"How could you run away with him, kill all those people and. . .and!"

"And eat them?" He finished for her, "I think you know as well as I do that you tend to do crazy things for love. Besides everything we've done, everything he's taught me, it's all good fun."

She scowled at him and he cocked his head, "Hannibal can't love, he doesn't feel emotion--"

He tutted at her, "Alana you should know better, we're psychopaths not sociopaths. We do feel emotions, just not like everyone else."

"You're not a psychopath."

Will ducked his head in agreement and then smiled, "No, probably not but I do have psychopathic tendencies."

"Only under Hannibal’s influence."

He stopped her with a laugh, "Is that why you came here while I was alone? Were you hoping that without Hannibal’s direct influence I would suddenly come to my senses and beg for forgiveness?"

He watched her for a moment before leaning back on his hands and letting his head drop back.

"You know Alana, we have something in common. We both know how good it is to be beneath Hannibal in bed, but I can't help but feel bad that your experience was just manipulation and a distraction from missing me. If only you could know just how good it is to be beneath him when he actually loves you."

He smirked and looked at her, "And how good it is to have Hannibal beneath you, I bet you never made him forget English."

He watched as her cheeks pined with embarrassment and thinly veil fury. "Hannibal doesn't love you! He doesn't love anyone but himself!"

Will was off his bed and across the cell in an instant, eyes wild with anger as he looked down at her.

"HANNIBAL DOES LOVE ME!" He took a breath and calmed himself, "Sure he had a funny way of showing it back in the day but we're both past that now."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I can feel it, you of all people know how good I am at feeling the same thing as others. It's nothing less than absolute devotion and adoration, it is completely all encompassing. It devours you in its entirety and it is _beautiful_ , the best part Alana, the best part is I feel the exact same way. There is nowhere Hannibal will not go to find me and this is nothing Hannibal will not do for me. Especially if I ask for it."

Her brows picked slightly, "What do you mean he'll do anything you ask? How can you be so sure?"

Will smiled and rested his hands on the glass between them; he spoke slowly enunciating each word. "You're. Not. Dead. Yet."

She gasped, blood draining from her face.

"Hannibal made you a promise didn't he? But he has yet to make good on it and we both know he _always_ keeps his promises."

"What changed?"

"Me, of course. After we got married, as a sign of good faith in me he transferred your life from his hands to mine. So that I may choose when, where and how you die. You’re only not dead yet because I still hold some sentimentality towards you, and I would hate to take away Morgan's other mother."

She stared long and hard at him, "What did you give in return?"

"Besides the fact that I would stay by his side for my entire life? I gave him Bedelia's location to her safe house, found it when I was snooping around the agency when I was planning to break him out to get the dragon."

Her eyes went wide and he saw fear in them for a moment before she closed down all her walls. Her lip drew up like she wanted to say something, but thought better and turned away from him. She walked a few feet down the hall before Will called out to her.

"Oh, Alana?"

Against her better judgment she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Blood drained from her face and her breathing grew shallow at his next words.

"You don't need to fear the ripper anymore; you should fear the man who holds his heart."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
